Silencio
by Yoriko
Summary: El amor sera tan fuerte como para poder perdonar un error y sobrevivir una dura batalla que se desencadenara en el Snatuario, las impredescibles intenciones de Shaka y la llegada de alguien que lo va a cambiar todo, es un Milo y Camus (yaoi)
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo I "Amanecer"

"Así me hallaba una noche

contemplando las estrellas,

que le parecen mas hermosas,

cuando uno es mas desgraciado

y que Dios las haya creado

para consolarse con ellas"

Era de noche, se encontraba sentado en las escaleras afuera de su templo, desde ahí podía apreciar perfectamente la belleza del santuario, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en cada templo, iluminándolos en medio de tanta oscuridad, era un paisaje lúgubre y quizás un tanto triste, podía sentir claramente como el silencio embargaba el lugar y la forma en como el frío viento acariciaba gracilmente su cuerpo, abrigándolo de la soledad que ahora sentía, sin embargo, sus ojos azules no reparaban en ello, miraban fijamente el cielo, parecían perderse en el, observando como las estrellas resaltaban dentro del manto nocturno que cernía el cielo, luciendo completamente hermosas, brillando con tanto esplendor, con demasiada intensidad, solía pensar que cada estrella representaba la esperanza que tiene el hombre en la vida, esperanza que a veces no encontraba razón de ser.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien se dirigía a él.

Te extrañe…

Una hermosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios al escuchar esas palabras, regreso a ver al lugar de donde provenía la voz, era Milo, su corazón latió ferozmente al verlo, observo su caminar, demasiado confiado y seguro, su rostro mostraba una amplia sonrisa, mientras que lo miraba de tal forma que lo hacia sentir amado, era una mirada llena de amor.

Yo te extraño aun cuando no piense en ti- respondió suavemente Camus sin dejar de observar a Milo.

Yo siempre pienso en ti Camus- le dijo Milo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Mentiroso…

Es en serio Camus- lo interrumpió- siempre pienso en ti, cuando duermo, cuando estoy despierto, cuando estoy contigo, cuando estoy sin ti, nunca dejo de hacerlo, no podría hacerlo, siempre me haces falta.

Te amo- le dijo Camus con una amplia sonrisa poco característica en él, mientras regresaba a ver al cielo- sabes una cosa, esta noche si me gusta el cielo, es muy hermoso¿no crees?

No tanto como tu- respondió Milo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Camus y le daba un suave beso, demasiado dulce, muy tierno, que provoco que Camus sintiera una sensación completamente hermosa que recorría cada fibra de su piel- nada podría ser mas hermoso que tu, tener tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu dulce mirada, esa que es solo mía, te amo, estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

Nunca me mentirías¿verdad?

¿Dudas de lo que te digo?- pregunto Milo completamente extrañado por el repentino cuestionamiento de Camus.

No, solo necesito escucharlo de tus labios- respondió Camus mirando fijamente el rostro de Milo.

Nunca lo haría Camus- contesto con demasiada seguridad en cada una de sus palabras que había dicho y realmente así lo sentía.

Camus le creyó, sabia que Milo le había dicho la verdad y era feliz por ello, a veces le resultaba extraño sentir tanta felicidad, el miedo a veces surcaba su corazón, de que quizás vivía en un sueño, uno del que pronto tendría que despertar, pero el guardaba dentro de su corazón la esperanza de que el amor existe y lo que el vivía era real.

Te perdiste de la locura y media que hizo Aldebaran en la reunión, jamás creí que pudiera hacer enfadar tanto a Shura, Aioria y Mu tuvieron que intervenir si no, Shura habría utilizado a Excalibur y para esta noche habría un caballero menos en el santuario- comento Milo, ligeramente divertido al recordar lo sucedido.

Lo imagino- dijo Camus con voz soñadora, ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa.

Milo observo a Camus, le fascinaba hacerlo, sobre todo en momento como ese, veía su perfil perfectamente iluminado por la luz de la luna, miraba el cielo como si ansiara intensamente algo que Milo no alcanzaba a descubrir y que deseaba con todo el corazón saberlo, para de esa forma hacerlo feliz, lucia tan perfecto, mezclando la fuerza, el carácter con un halo misterioso que parecía cubrirlo, llenándolo de belleza y misticismo, pero también de ternura, Camus podía llegar hacer realmente dulce, sobre todo cuando sonreía, por que era una sonrisa honesta, completamente maravillosa, directamente salida del corazón y el se sentía completamente especial por poder ver esa sonrisa, por que solo él podía verla.

Has decidido tomar alguna posición con respecto al santuario, Camus.

Si, aunque tanto Shaka como Mu están equivocados, no parecen darse cuenta de lo que en realidad ocurre, a pesar de perseguir un fin común- respondió Cmus- es extraño como a veces entre mas claras son las cosas, mas confusas se vuelven al corazón de los hombres, al final este conflicto solo nos enseñara las estupideces que puede hacer el hombre en nombre de la verdad.

Tienes razón, sin embargo creo que los caballeros debemos respaldar al patriarca por el santuario, me resulta increíble que en tiempos como este surjan estos conflictos, que lo único que hacen es debilitar al santuario.

Ante todo somos caballeros y es nuestro deber proteger al santuario de quien se atreva a desafiarlo, pero tambien Milo debes recordar que nosotros somos los caballeros de Atena, no luchamos por el poder de demostrar nuestra fuerza sobre nuestros enemigos como dice Shura, ni por la belleza que existe en el campo de batalla como se atreve a decir Afrodita, es por que al final, podremos mirar al cielo, y seguir creyendo por lo que luchamos, ya sea si Shaka tiene razón con respecto al patriarca, o si lo que dice Mu con respecto a Atenea es cierto, no existe una verdadera certeza absoluta mas que en nosotros mismos.

¿Y tu en qué crees Camus?- pregunto Milo, atento a las palabras de Camus.

Aun no lo se, a veces es muy difícil definir con claridad lo que realmente vale la pena sobre todo cuando miras a tu alrededor y observas tantas cosas que no deberían suceder y que te hacen dudar del sentido que tiene el defender a alguien que no tiene reparo alguno en lastimar a los demás, provocando tanto dolor y sufrimiento, demasiada desesperanza en la sinrazón, que te llenan el corazón de rabia por que no alcanzas a comprender por qué, defendemos a la humanidad, pero a veces pareciera que ese termino le ha quedado demasiado grande a las personas que habitan este mundo- respondió Camus con voz seria- pero si hay algo que yo realmente te puedo decir, es que yo creo en ti, creo en tu amor.

Sabes cuándo algo es realmente extraordinario Camua- dijo Milo mientras tomaba la mano de Camus y la acercaba a su corazón – cuando no tienes dudas, si crees en esto, si crees en mi corazón, sabrás entonces que existe algo por qué luchar, aun y cuando el camino que tomemos sea el mas difícil, por que son esos momentos, solo esos, en los que se demuestra el verdadero amor.

¿Y si esto es un espejismo, un hermoso sueño del que pronto tendremos que despertar?- dijo Camus con voz triste- si es así, no quiero despertar, no quiero darme cuenta de que esto solo ha sido una ilusión, no quiero despertar Milo, no quiero de nuevo estar solo, sin ti.

¿Sientes el latido de mi corazón?- pregunto Milo oprimiendo con mayor fuerza la mano de Camus sobre su corazón.

Si- respondió Camus sintiendo el fuerte latido del corazón de Milo, era hermoso una sensación de seguridad comenzó a embargarlo.

Entonces no puedes dudar de mi amor, por que cada latido es para ti, solo por ti Camus- sonrió al notar la tenue sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Camus- el momento de mi vida que ha valido la pena, es siempre que estoy contigo, a tu lado, por que tu eres el amor de mi vida.

Después de eso no necesitaron decir mas palabras, ambos continuaron contemplando la hermosa noche que cubría el cielo, juntos, como siempre deseaban estar, a pesar de la muerte y la batalla, a pesar de todo, pero también a pesar de si mismos.

Cerca de ahí, en el templo de virgo se encontraba el guardián de esa casa observando fijamente en dirección al templo de acuario, una figura extraña salio de su templo, acompañándolo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mismo punto que observaba Shaka.

Es relación puede perjudicar el rumbo de este conflicto en el santuario- comento con voz autoritaria, endureciendo su mirada.

Lo sé- respondió con suavidad y tranquilidad Shaka- aunque el tiempo es el mejor de los maestros, quien muestra lo errante que es el camino de los hombres, parece que en esta ocasión tendremos que ayudarlo, adelantando los hechos que sucederán, mostrándole a Camus quien es en realidad Milo, eso le permitirá darse cuenta de lo que es verdaderamente importante para él.

Camus es uno de los siete caballeros mas fuertes que protegen el santuario, lo necesitamos de nuestro lado, junto a los demás, Milo, podría arruinarlo todo haciendo que crea en las estupideces de Mu¿su lealtad al santuario será mas fuerte que ese patético sentimiento llamado amor?.

Lo será- respondió Shaka mientras se dirigía a la entrada de su templo- creeme que lo será.

Ke dicen, malo, muy malo o remalo, gracias por leerlo y de favor dejen sus comentarios para saber como va este fic, nel, gracias

Por quetu eres el amor de mi vida


	2. Atardecer

Atardecer

"Para que el amor sea verdadero, nos debe costar.

Nos debe doler. Nos debe vaciar de nosotros mismos"

Había despertado desde hacia un par de horas, la luz del sol ya había comenzado a filtrarse en el templo, iluminándolo levemente, observaba con suma intensidad el hermoso cuerpo desnudo que descansaba sobre su pecho, acariciaba ligeramente con la yema de los dedos el largo cabello azulado de cubría parte de la espalda, sentía su suave respiración, veía como sus hermosos ojos azules eran cubiertos suavemente por los párpados, en una expresión relajada y tranquila, se veía completamente hermoso, demasiado dulce para ser el frío caballero de Acuario, demasiado perfecto como para no amarlo, alguna vez alguien le había dicho que cuando encontrara el verdadero amor, solo tenia que imaginar como seria la vida que compartirían con el paso del tiempo, y si la duda no llegaba a su corazón, eso quería decir que era el indicado y él jamás había dudado, le fascinaba la idea de descubrir junto a Camus aquello que les deparaba el destino en cada día, tanto en aquellos llenos de luz, como en aquellos donde la oscuridad se ciña en él.

¿En qué piensas?- pregunto una voz adormilada al mismo tiempo en que lo besaba suavemente.

En ti- sonrió, mientras acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de Camus- en lo maravillosa que es mi vida a tu lado.

¿De verdad lo crees?

Así es- respondió besando fugazmente la punta de la nariz de Camus, provocando un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

Será mejor que ya nos levantemos, es tarde- dijo Camus con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Fue en ese momento que Milo sujeto la mano de Camus inesperadamente, fue tanto así que tomo a un Camus desprevenido, haciéndolo caer de nuevo a la cama, comenzó hacerle cosquillas provocando que Camus comenzara a reírse y Milo comenzara de forma traviesa a besar el rostro de Camus, quien no dejaba de reirse ante las sensaciones que le provocaba Milo.

... Milo... ya!... detente!... ja ja... Milo!

De pronto Milo se detuvo y ambos se miraron fijamente, con extraordinaria suavidad y lentitud comenzó a besar a Camus, disfrutando del beso, sin prisas ni desesperación, sabiendo que el tiempo anhelado era completamente suyo, fiel aliado y cómplice que les permite disfrutar siempre de su amor, Milo detuvo el beso, separando ligeramente sus labios de los de Camus, ambos sentían sus respiraciones, estaban demasiado junto, que podían sentir el latir de su corazón.

Milo- le hablo con dulzura- es en serio, ya es tarde, tenemos obligaciones.

Esta bien- dijo haciendo un leve puchero, haciendo ver su rostro ligeramente gracioso, permitiendo a Camus levantarse de la cama.

Aprecio perfectamente el cuerpo ligeramente bronceado de Camus, era una vista demasiado perfecta, tan hermosa, que no perdía detalle de él, la espalda perfectamente delineada, los músculos suavemente enmarcados, dotándolo de una extraordinaria belleza, Camus volteo al sentir la mirada de Camus.

Milo!- dijo Camus- tomando una almohada de la cama y aventándola al rostro de Milo.

Qué!

Ven conmigo- dijo con una voz extrañamente traviesa, mientras se dirigia al baño, con una mirada juguetona que lo incitaba y lo provocaba a ir.

Me agrada la idea...

Un momento mas tarde Camus se encontraba en la entrada de su templo, levemente recargado en una de las columnas, observando la hermosa mañana que el Dios Helios le permitía contemplar a los mortales, iluminándola suavemente, dotándola de calidez, mostrándole al hombre lo maravillosa que es la tierra donde fue enviado a nacer. Traía puesta una toga blanca, su largo cabello ligeramente alborotado acariciaba su rostro, en sutiles caricias, parecía que el viento se divertía jugando con el.

Camus- le llamo Milo, quien recién había salido del templo.

Sin embargo Camus no pareció escucharle, así que hizo lo que siempre hacia en esos momento, comenzó a besarlo.

¿Te he dicho que tus labios saben a dulce- pregunto Milo al terminar de besarlo.

No- contesto Camus con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

Así es y me encanta- le dijo mientras daba otro fugaz beso a los labios de Camus- voy a ir hablar con Mu un momento antes de ir donde Aioria, nos vemos entonces ahí?

Esta bien.

Lo vio retirarse, alejándose poco a poco por las escaleras, una suave y pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al contemplarlo, sabia que solo Milo podía hacerlo sonreír de esa forma y hacerlo sentir verdaderamente especial, regreso a ver al cielo, contemplando el hermoso sol que comenzaba a brillar con plenitud, dándole un aura mágico al día, proveyéndole luz y en un acto inesperado, lleno de corazón hizo una pequeña suplica, desde el fondo de su ser.

Que esto no sea un sueño- dijo mientras ponía una mano en su pecho, cerca del corazón- que no lo sea por favor.

De pronto sintió la presencia de dos caballeros en su templo, con pasos seguros y mirada firme se dirigió hacia ellos.

Caballero de Acuario, lamentamos molestarlo en estos momentos- dijo uno de ellos quien era Shiva, discípulo de Shaka- nuestro maestro desea verlo, se encuentra meditando en el santuario de Borodur.

Bien, en seguida iré.

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Aries Milo y Mu hablaban sobre un penoso asunto que traería fatales consecuencias, al menos, de eso era conciente Mu.

Debes hablar con él Milo- dijo Mu suavemente, tratando de ser comprensivo, aun que seguía sin entender como Milo había podido meterse en ese problema.

Lo se, pero tengo miedo de que no me perdone y de que nisiquiera desee escucharme- por primera vez en mucho tiempo se pudo contemplar un terrible miedo poseer la mirada de los ojos de Milo.

Tienes que hacerlo.

No lo entiendes, yo no podría vivir sin él.

Si no lo haces tu, alguien mas lo hará- le dijo Mu seriamente- si así sucede, te será muy difícil arreglar las cosas con él.

No digas eso.

Es la verdad, conoces a Camus, el amor que ambos se tienen a sido una nueva experiencia para él, que te ha llevado a conocer al Camus noble, dulce y tierno que nadie conoce, solo tu, él te lo a permitido por que confía en ti, te ama y por ese amor es que tu debes hablarle con la verdad, solo así le demostraras tu amos, debe ser él quien decida si aun así decide seguí contigo.

Se que tienes razón, pero no puedo.

Piénsalo- dijo Mu- el tiempo no siempre te va a esperar Milo, el siempre avanza aun cuando tu no te des cuenta. Por cierto cómo esta él.

Bien- sonrió- completamente hermoso, es tan especial que se que si Camus lo conociera, lo amaría igual que yo.

Ya tenia mucho tiempo que Camus no iba a ese lugar, quizás fue desde el momento en que dejo de sentirse solo, si, había sido justo ese momento en que como un torbellino el amor había entrado a su corazón y todo cambio, ya no estaría mas solo, por que Milo siempre aguardaría por él, siendo para él la estrella que ilumina el cielo, la pequeña esperanza que guarda en su corazón.

Vaya- sonrió dulcemente- parece que el amor me ha vuelto curso.

Al avanzar se percato de la presencia de Shaka quien parecía estar meditando, se encontraba sentado en posición de loto, con sus ojos cerrados ocultando su mirada, una mirada que no dejaba de reparar en él.

Sabes que Apolo es el Dios de la luz y la verdad, el único de todos los dioses que tiene el don de la profecía, o Helios, como lo prefieras llamar- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hasta el borde de la colina, abrió los ojos, los cuales eran extraordinariamente hermosos y observo el reflejo del sol en el mar, para después dirigir su mirada hacia él- tiene una posición privilegiada, que todo le permite ver, hasta aquello de lo que los mortales no desean ver por miedo a no saber enfrentar la situación o el miedo que da al reconocer que todo en lo que se creía era una absoluta mentira, teniendo el magnifico don de saber el destino de los mortales, un destino muy incierto, no lo crees?

No- contesto al momento en que acompañaba a Shaka y dirigía su mirada hacia Helios- creo que Apolo brinda la oportunidad de ver a nuestro alrededor, aunque sabe nuestro destino, su luz ilumina nuestro camino acompañándonos inclusive en la oscuridad, permitiéndonos ver que existe alguien que nos ama y que siempre guardara por nosotros.

¿En realidad lo crees?- pregunto con burla a Camus- es curioso que tu tengas una visión tan idealista de la vida, demasiado romántica, que solo te hace ver débil, deberías saber que el amor traiciona,

El verdadero amor no.

No estés tan seguro- afirmo Shaka con tranquilidad- a veces de quien menos lo esperamos es quien termina decepcionándonos y rompiendo nuestro corazón.

Milo no lo haría.

¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- pregunto Shaka suspicazmente.

Por que el me ama- respondió Camus con una aparente seguridad, sin embargo, el miedo ya comenzaba a embargar su corazón.

Si es así, supongo que no te molestara ver esto...

De improvisto el paisaje cambio, como el correr de un suave otoño, ahora parecían están dentro un templo, Camus observo el lugar y se dio cuenta de que era el templo de Milo, le llamo la atención la presencia de una chica, qué hacia una chica en el templo de Milo y de pronto lo vio a él, intento hablarle, pero Milo no lo escucho, lo que vio ante el fue tan irreal, que no lo podía creer, no podía ser cierto, la besaba de tal forma, la tocaba con tanta necesidad con demasiada urgencia y no pudo soportarlo mas.

Basta!

Y la imagen desapareció.

Esto no es cierto, esto solo es una ilusión que tu creaste, Milo no lo haría.

Lo hizo, lo hace y lo seguirá haciendo- afirmo Shaka en un tono desafiante en cada una de sus palabras- sabes por qué, por que te has vuelto débil, actuando estúpidamente ante un sentimiento que no sirve de nada, solo es basura.

Shaka por que me haces esto- pregunto Camus, retrocediendo con pasos inseguros de Shaka.

¿Yo?- dijo sarcásticamente- no soy yo quien se acuesta con otra, no soy yo quien te miente, no soy yo quien te engaña.

No te creo nada, ni siquiera lo que mis propios ojos acaban de ver.

Estas tan cegado por el amor que no quieres ver la verdad, eres un caballero, compórtate como tal, acaso ya olvidaste tus palabras, no eras tu quien decía que los sentimientos solo nublan la visión y no permiten ver claramente, que se debe pensar con la cabeza fría, que sentir estaba bien para el común de los mortales, no para un caballero¿no eres tu, qué demonios paso contigo? Camus- dijo Shaka en un tono recriminante- el verdadero amor no existe, por que siempre habrá alguien que te lastime, lloras ahora, pero si alguien te hace llorar no merece tus lagrimas, por que quien se las merezca, jamás te hará llorar, te necesitamos en el santuario, pero al verdadero Camus no al que tengo ante mis, eres uno de los siete caballeros mas fuertes del santuario y tu poder se ubica entre los primeros tres, no eches al vacío todo por un sentimiento que no vale la pena, que nunca valió la pena.

Es la primera vez desde que te conozco que desearía no conocerte.

Camus si aun dudas de todo lo que viste, por que no vas a su templo en la medianoche, pero no le preguntes, solo observa, nadie te mentira, ni será una ilusión, pero si aun insistes en creer en el, es que solo tu te has engañado.

Camus salio del lugar sin reparar en nada, se sentia tan confundido, como jamas lo habia estado, una parte de él le decia que era un estupido, Shaka jamas le mentiria, pero otra no podia evitar seguir creyendo en Milo, sin darse cuenta llego al templo de Aioria.

¿Qué sucede amor?- pregunto Milo preocupado al ver la pena y la tristeza adornar el rostro de Camus.

Nada Milo- contesto Camus, tratando de sonreír- estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.

¿De verdad?

Si- de improvisto abrazo a Milo, ante la urgente necesidad de sentirlo, de saber que sólo a él podia amarlo- Milo, tu ¿deseas decirme algo?

Ambos sintieron el mismo sentimiento ante esa pregunta, tuvieron miedo, miedo de la respuesta, de lo que vendría después de ella, miedo de la traición y de que la herida sea demasiado profunda que no permita perdonar. Milo reparo en la forma en que Camus, había planteado la pregunta, tenia miedo, Camus tenia miedo, sintió un ligero estremecimiento en su corazón al darse cuenta de ello, abrazo a Camus fuertemente en un intento desesperado de demostrarle amor y seguridad.

No Camus, no tengo nada que decirte- sintió pesar en cada una de sus palabras, la culpa comenzaba a no dejarlo respirar, el miedo había sido mas grande que su ¿amor?.

Esta bien.

Ambos se dirigieron en silencio hacia los demás que los esperaban dentro del templo.

Camus apenas y era conciente de la discusión que había a su alrededor, Milo, Mu, Aioria y Aldebaran, hablaban de una supuesta Atenea, quien se dirigía al santuario junto con otros caballeros, del hermetismo del patriarca, del por qué ocultar su rostro bajo una mascara, de su aparente personalidad dual, del papel de Shaka en el santuario, de la muerte de Aioros, algo en el santuario andaba mal y necesitaban saber que o quién lo provocaba, sin embargo en el santuario se había formado dos grupos en uno de ellos estaba el mismísimo Shaka, Mascara de Muerte, Shura y Afrodita, en el otro, estaban todos ellos, sin embargo Camus no habia fijado la posición que tenia en el conflicto.

Camus, que piensas de todo esto- le pregunto Mu.

No lo se, será mejor que me vaya, necesito pensar algunas cosas.

Se fue del lugar sin importarle la aparente molestia de sus compañeros, solo quería estar solo, pretendía pensar, sin embargo Milo fue detrás de él.

¿Estas bien?

Ya te dije que si Milo, es solo que necesito estar solo, por favor- dijo mientras reanudaba su marcha, deteniéndose ligeramente- estarás conmigo esta noche?

Tengo algo que hacer- contesto confundido.

Bien.

Pasaron las horas y el miedo que sentía Camus se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, quería ir, quería ver lo que hacia Milo, pero no podía, en un arrebato, se dirigió al templo de Escorpio, al llegar ahí, se acerco lentamente, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta, su corazón estaba completamente acelerado, estaba sintiendo demasiada ansiedad, detuvo su camino y vio ante el la entrada, cuántas habían sido las veces que él había entrado a ese templo sintiendo tanta calidez en su corazón y felicidad, por que si, él era feliz cuando pasaba por ese templo, era un sentimiento tan mágico el que podía sentir al estar ahí, por que recordaba tantas cosas que a los ojos de cualquiera podían parecer simples, pero a él le había marcado el corazón, como la primera vez que Milo lo había hecho sonreír. Pero ahora no podía hacerlo, tenia miedo y comenzaba a odiarse por ello mismo, iba a darse la vuelta, pero algo lo detuvo, era la esperanza, tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible entro al templo, estaba ligeramente oscuro, de pronto se detuvo, no podía creer lo que miraba, sus labios comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, su rostro se contrajo ante el dolor que sentía, observo la escena, algo dentro de él le impedía irse, forzándolo a ver, obligándolo a grabar en su mente lo que veía, castigándose de esa forma por su estupidez, no pudo mas y salió del templo sin decir una palabra.

Se llevo una mano a su pecho aferrándola levemente¿qué era ese dolor que ahora sentía, era como si algo dentro del él acabara de romperse, acaso era... su corazón?

Al darse cuenta de ello, perdió ligeramente el equilibrio, haciéndolo caer al suelo, regreso a ver el cielo y pudo ver que esta noche no había estrellas, haciendo ver a un cielo, demasiado oscuro, las ardientes lagrimas caían sin misericordia de su rostro, contraído por la pena, embargado por el dolor que ahora sentía, a su mente venían la imágenes de lo que había visto, con demasiada insistencia, provocándole dolor, fue en ese momento en que sucedió algo irreal, pudo contemplarse a si mismo, vio su figura delante de él, mirándolo dura y fríamente, que bien conocía esa mirada.

Te lo advertí- dijo con voz dura.

... yo... no...

Es tu culpa, te dije que no amaras... y aun así lo hiciste.

¡Cállate, grito poniendo sus manos en su cara.

¿Te duele, ya vez lo que pasa por amar a alguien.

Yo lo amo

¡Lo amas!- dijo con ironía y sarcasmo- ¡escúchate, que patético te oyes¡mírate, que miserable te ves, afróntalo, te equivocaste¡no te ama!.

El me ama , no lo entiendes, el me lo dijo.

Entonces qué demonios hace en su templo con...

¡No!... ¡cállate! Por favor... no lo digas... duele... me duele mucho.

¿De qué te sirvio amar'

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar esa pregunta, violentamente regreso a ver la imagen que se encontraba ante él, pero ahora no había nada, se llevo las manos a sus labios tratando de ahogar el maldito dolor que sentía, quería gritar, quería saber por qué, quería entender, no podía controlar las lagrimas que caían de su rostro, apoyo sus manos en el suelo, mientras su mirada reparaba en él, observo las lagrimas que caían y humedecían el suelo, todo había sido una mentira, una mentira que ahora podía reconocer, con sumo pesar se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a su templo, jamás el camino le había resultado tan largo, tan solo y tan silencioso, se sentía como un niño pequeño, tan vulnerable como aquella vez en que su madre lo había abandonado, el mismo sentimiento, el mismo dolor, la misma agonía de darse cuenta de que siempre estaría solo, entro, sin reparar en nada se dirigió a su habitación y abrió el pequeño buró que se encontraba al lado de la cama, saco un pequeño objeto de él, su rostro se mostró inexpresivo al tenerlo en sus manos, salió de la habitación y de su templo, fue entonces que se percato de que había comenzado a llover, salió del camino de las doce casas y se dirigió a una de las playas que se encontraban cerca del santuario, las mas hermosa y la que mejor recuerdos le traían.

Suspiro con tristeza al llegar al lugar, la lluvia caía intensamente sobre su cuerpo, como si deseara ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo, cerro los ojos, tomo su cabello y sosteniendo la navaja que llevaba entre sus manos lo corto, sin remordimiento, ni reparo alguno, abrió los ojos y observo el mar que parecía confundirse con la noche, de improvisto una voz le hablo.

Camus... tu cabello...- dijo Mu al ver a Camus, estaba completamente sorprendido de lo que veía, Camus había cortado su largo cabello azulado- ¿qué sucedió, vamos a tu templo y conversemos, no podemos estar aquí.

El cielo esta llorando por mi... por que a mi no me quedan mas lagrimas...

Mu trataba imperiosamente de entender lo sucedido, por qué Camus actuaba tan irracionalmente, no lo entendia, intento acercarse, pero Camus se alejo.

... a diferencia de muchas emociones, sabes lo que me gusta del dolor, es que nunca te decepciona, jamás te miente, solo se deja sentir y cuando piensas que este se ha ido- regreso a ver a Mu, con una mirada que lo estremeció totalmente, era tan inexpresiva que parecía estar sin vida, no era fría como en antaño ni cálida como había llegado a ser, había tanta desesperanza en esa mirada, que implícitamente reflejaba el vacío que solo podía provocar una herida en el alma, una herida profunda sobre el corazón- siempre termina por volver a ti.

Camus eso no es verdad...

... pero no me mires de esa forma viejo amigo- lo interrumpió- no me tengas lastima que yo no te lo pido, simplemente me equivoque, eso es todo y muy tarde me di cuenta de mi estupidez, tu lo sabias y no me lo dijiste.

Con esas palabras al fin Mu entendió, se sintió tan detestable, por que tenia razón, él lo sabia y nunca dijo nada, suspiro pesadamente mientras trataba de buscar una explicación, pero al intentar hacerlo, Camus hablo.

No es tu culpa, ni siquiera lo es de Milo, es solo mis, sabes una cosa, a veces sentía un gran vacío por dentro, como si estuviera muerto, era tan extraño, por que estaba conciente de que aun respiraba, pero no sentía nada y de pronto vino él y me hizo sentirme amado, completamente feliz, que ya no me faltaba nada, si él me sonreía, si me abrazaba, si me besaba... o si tan solo me hacia reír, solo eso me hacia recordar que aun vivía, de que a alguien le importaba y yo simplemente le creí.

... Camus... yo...

Tranquilo Mu, no te reprocho nada, honestamente te lo digo, la culpa es solo mía-soltó el cabello y la navaja, ambos cayeron en la arena- a los que he amado, los he amado solo, es curioso que cuando ríes, el mundo parece reír contigo, pero cuando lloras el mundo te abandona.

No estas solo Camus, yo estoy contigo.

Tu nunca has estado conmigo y ahora, no te necesito, ni a ti, ni a nadie...

No podía dormir, lamentaba haber lastimado a Camus y quizás esa era la causa de que el sueño no acudiera a él, al intentar cerrar los ojos veía esa mirada que le producía una extraña sensación en su pecho, no lamentaba el haberle mostrado la verdad a Camus, era solo que no deseaba herirlo, se sentó en la cama con lentitud, sus pies sintieron la frialdad del piso, su mirada se dirigió a la amplia ventana que había delante de él, había dejado de llover, ahora el frío parecía reflejar la tristeza del cielo, como si contemplara con desesperanza todo lo que el hombre es capaz de hacer.

Shaka regreso a ver al hombre que dormía a su lado, sin sentir nada al hacerlo, contemplo la mascara que siempre ocultaba el rostro de aquel que decía ser el maestro, solo una mascara fría, carente de emociones, escondiendo profundamente una verdad que el mismo Shaka parecía tener miedo de descubrir.

Se levanto de la cama cuidando de no despertarlo, no por miedo, sino por hastío, tomo una bata del piso y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo, salió de la habitación, quedando justo en la entrada del templo, sus pies se mojaron al hacerlo, pero no le importo, avanzo un par de pasos mas y luego se detuvo, contemplo el paisaje, la tristeza comenzo a embargarlo al contemplar el templo de Camus.

Perdóname... –susurro suavemente, sin dejar de mirar el templo de Camus- lo siento tanto, yo no deseaba hacerte sufrir, si tan solo no lo amaras, no te dolería tanto, pero ¿sabes, es mejor así, de esa forma no sentirás su muerte...

Muchísimas gracias a las personitas que leyeron el anterior capitulo y este también, espero que este no haya quedado "pior" que el anterior y si es así, pues háganmelo saber, muchas, muchas gracias.


	3. Oscuridad

Capitulo 3 "Liushui"

Sentía demasiado frío, no sabia cuánto tiempo llevaba acostado en el suelo cubierto de nieve, sus manos descansaban a sus costados temblando levemente, sus hermosos ojos azules miraban con dolor el azulado cielo que cernía el lugar, contemplando con tristeza lo ultimo que vería en su vida, sabia que iba a morir, sus labios habían comenzado a sangrar ligeramente, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a cubrirse de nieve, pero sentía algo extraño en medio de todo lo que ahora le sucedía, su corazón estaba triste y no entendía por qué, intento moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondió, con mucha dificultad abrió ligeramente sus labios intentando pronunciar una palabra, pero ningún sonido salio de ella, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar que el cielo se había vuelto rojizo, Shaka en alguna ocasión le había dicho que el cielo adquiría ese tono en señal de que se había derramado sangre en la tierra, Apolo tenia una rara manera de manifestar su pesar por el destino de los hombres, de pronto varias imágenes vinieron a su mente, imágenes que no entendía, parecían ser el eco de su vida, ¿era que pronto iba a morir, su mirada se contrajo al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho que provoco que arqueara su espalda y sus manos se aferraran fuerte y desesperadamente a la nieve, tensándose violenta y dolorosamente, sintió la sangre que comenzaba a salir de su boca recorrer lentamente sus mejillas, su mirada se humedeció por el llanto, las lagrimas caían sin cesar de sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas perdiéndose entre la nieve, pero no eran del dolor que sentía, era algo mas allá de eso, pero no sabia qué era lo que lo ocasionaba, el dolor que sentía en su pecho se intensifico haciendo que un débil gemido saliera de su boca, deseaba tanto que el dolor terminara, era insoportable, de pronto el dolor se detuvo en medio del absoluto silencio que poseía el lugar, haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara completamente, ya no sentía dolor, ya no sentía nada, pero no su mirada, aun seguía aferrándose al cielo, no quería morir, aun no, quería entender, quería saber qué era lo que le ocasionaba tanta tristeza, necesitaba hacerlo, le resultaba tan familiar, parecía ser de un hombre, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir quien era, solo veía su sombra sobresaliendo en medio de la nieve.

"…ahora puedes verlo Camus… esto es lo que siempre sucede al final del día…"

La sombra comenzó a alejarse al igual que cómo llego, perdiéndose entre la blancura cristalina de la nieve que envolvía el lugar, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, pero él no quería, deseaba saber quién era esa persona que le hablaba, que lo hería de esa forma, luchaba con desesperadamente por mantenerse con vida, pero era demasiado tarde, al fin comprendió, estaba solo, un ultimo suspiro, su ultima exhalación y sus ojos se cerraron completamente, dándole una expresión cansada y triste, ajena a toda tranquilidad, mientras que las ultimas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre la nieve.

"…despierta..."

Estaba cansado, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, tenia marcadas ojeras en su rostro, dándole un aspecto desaliñado, sin embargo se veía realmente feliz, pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo de que quizás perdería a la persona que mas amaba y la confusión de no saber si había tomado la mejor elección, solo confiaba que quizás Camus entendería, o quizás no. Su mirada parecía perderse en la amplia ventana del vagón del tren en que viajaba, desde ahí podía observar el colorido paisaje que cernía el lugar, una hermosa sonrisa adorno su rostro al darse cuenta de que estaban justo en la entrada de la ciudad.

"Hey, despierta…" llamo con voz dulce al pequeño que venia dormido entre sus brazos, el pequeño solo se acurruco aun mas cerca de Milo "… vamos Andreas… despierta… tienes que ver esto…"

El pequeño abrió los ojos esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Milo le ayudo a sentarse, Andreas dio un fuerte bostezo, que podía haber sido capaz de despertar a los demás pasajeros que aun seguían dormidos, apenado regreso a ver a Milo, quien sonrió al observar sus mejillas fuertemente coloreadas, le revolvió aun mas su desordenado cabello rojizo y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras le señalaba el paisaje que podía verse a través de la ventana "…esta es la ciudad de Atenas, el lugar que desde ahora será tu hogar…" al pequeño se le iluminaron sus enormes ojos verdes al verlo, recordó a Camus, así brillan sus ojos cuando el sonríe, en ese momento la incertidumbre volvió a cernirse sobre él, pero la voz del pequeño lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

"Es muy hermosa papá… "hablo al momento en que se recargaba al pecho de Milo, este solo se limito a poner su barbilla en el cabello alborotado de Andreas y abrazarlo suavemente. Y en realidad se trataba de un lugar hermoso, muy diferente a Patras de donde él era originario, la mayoría de las casas eran blancas, las cuales contrastaban enormemente con la ropa de color que colgaba de los techos, habían grandes edificios modernos que parecían tocar el cielo, era como vivir en un sueño, estaba feliz por estar ahí, pero también estaba feliz por estar con su papá, su mirada y su sonrisa daban prueba de ello. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, las palabras ya no eran necesarias para expresar lo que sentían. El tren detuvo su marcha al llegar a la estación principal de Atenas, ambos ahora se dirigían al santuario..

Hola, espero que estén bien, de antemano una disculpa por los errores ortográficos y de "contenido " (supongo) que tienen los anteriores capítulos y quizás este también, no me había dado cuenta de que así habían pasado, discúlpenme por haberlos hecho leer de esa forma, ni yo le entendí, cuando trate de volver a "leerlo", lo siento, es que siempre ando detrás del tiempo, entre la escuela, el dibujo, y el trabajo, naaa! tenia que ser baka!

Mary Katsuya: Muchísimas gracias por tus dos anteriores reviews, perdón por haberte hecho leer de esa forma, y ya vez, nadie sabe que ocurrió esa noche, Milo aun es inocente, naaa! es culpable.

Shadir: Hola! Gracias por tus palabras, una disculpa y a la mejor tienes razón, quizás no, cuídate.

Ale-chan: Hola! Tienes razón Shaka es hermoso, perfecto, pero de ahí a perro, naaa, te lo aseguro, tiene sus razones "buenas", por cierto, ya lo viste en Hades, es terriblemente perfecto.

Natsumi: Gracias, por el mail que me mandaste, por tus palabras lindas, pero también por tu regaño, lo necesitaba, eres genial, de verdad que si. Y si, ya vi el Tenkai-Hen- y si, también a mi estuvo a punto de darme un infarto al ver el castigo que le dieron a los caballeros dorados, y si, Apolo esta hermoso,


End file.
